


【双超】【超人水仙】【蓝白互攻】昨日已去

by hecatemedusa



Category: Superman - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 双超, 超人水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatemedusa/pseuds/hecatemedusa
Summary: 超人水仙，蓝超与白色领主（动画版），互攻互攻互攻！





	【双超】【超人水仙】【蓝白互攻】昨日已去

＊＊＊＊  
那是一个错误，他们不该在彼此命定的相遇之前就爱上彼此，那时候都是蓝与红的神子共同在阳光下嬉笑，讨论一些除了超人没人能讨论的话题，在彼此失落迷茫的时候还有另一个肩膀可以依靠。

可是当血在闪电的身上肆意喷发，猩红的热视线扫过美国总统的光头，转变终究会发生。昔日的神子披上纯洁无瑕的制服，高高在上，俯视地球上的一切生灵，颐指气使的规划未来。

那场本该初见的对抗爆发了，红与白，蓝与黑，撼天动地的拳脚之下，掩藏的两颗受伤的心。

＊＊＊if领主战败＊＊＊  
能量抑制器将领主的超能力牢牢锁在曾经坚不可摧的皮肤之下，而堡垒的主人却一如既往的贴心，将堡垒本不必要的温度升高到正常人类的生理范围。

多此一举，领主坐在牢房里面无波动。

有些沉重的步伐走来，领主知道小记者的习惯，往往这种时候，代表着小记者消极的心情。两双一样的眼睛在透明的水晶栏杆两端对视。领主身上是银白色氪星织物，而小记者身上还是一如既往的三原色制服，就像在天空的对峙一样，表明他们再也回不去过往。

“……蝙蝠领主拜托我们先把你们囚禁在这个世界，等到领主彻底解散以后，你们才会被押回审判。”良久的沉默让空气中氛围越来越沉重，堡垒的水晶似乎不堪重负的清响起来，克拉克终于从雕塑中醒过来，为领主介绍了现在的处境。

“叛徒”领主勾起一边的唇角，却毫无笑意，只增添了冷冰冰的讽刺感。

他不是，他在阻止你做错误的事情。克拉克在心中为灰色的蝙蝠侠辩解。

可他知道卡尔是听不进去的，克拉克再次沉默下来，他挥挥手，牢房为他打开了一扇门。灼热的红披风从水晶间肆意流淌，带起不知从何而来的热量。卡尔没有试图攻击对方，现在的他不是超人的对手，领主永远都是那个更加冷静的人。

“我们做吧”克拉克像是宣布什么重大消息一样，郑重其事的表达了自己的想法。卡尔冷静地面具裂开了几道口子，他的爱人，那个永远羞涩于提出自己所想的爱人，为什么现在……

卡尔笑了起来，即使是现在，他的笑容里都抹不去冰冷的傲慢和高高在上的讥讽感，“所以超人也学会乘火打劫，那真是人类的不幸。”他们相爱的时间不能算短，可是因为彼此的羞涩和一争高下的心理，他们其实从来没有做到最后。更不用说，在长达五年的时间里，卡尔单方面关闭了通向自己宇宙的通道。

克拉克没有回应卡尔的讥讽，单手解下红披风随意的扔在一边，甩掉红靴子，就像所有的色情片那样，神圣的制服撒了一地，氪星人的伟力撕开了卡尔身上的衣物。他们不是第一次坦诚相见，气氛却是第一次没有从前那般剑拔弩张，火药味十足。

克拉克轻车熟路的吻上同位体显得有点淡泊的唇，他以前不是这样的，克拉克迷迷糊糊地想，用舌尖扣开没有抵抗的牙齿，勾引着另一条一模一样的舌头，他以前没有这么冷。卡尔没有拒绝他，被摩挲得重新鲜红起来的唇间水声滑腻，没有来得及被彼此推来搡去的银线顺着嘴角流下。

直到卡尔的心脏开始不正常的加速以后，克拉克才意识现在的卡尔只是一个普通人，没有办法和从前一样，只是唇齿的厮磨就和他较量好长时间。他放开了被他蹂躏得有点发肿的地方，沿着水迹一路向下撕咬吮吸舔弄，在路过包裹着钢铁的颈间也不忘叼起一块皮肉细细品尝。

卡尔的胸膛在刚刚缺氧的境地后剧烈的起伏，亮蓝色的眼睛浮起了生理性的水雾。他从来不知道去掉超能力后的身体会如此敏感，仅仅是被克拉克小狗般咬着颈动脉的皮肤就让他已经高高升起的阴茎泄露出更多的前液。

两人紧紧交缠在一起的身体察觉到了彼此的变化，克拉克满意地在锁骨上留下一节齿印，就迅速地叼住了左边的乳头，氪星人无往不利的尖牙轻柔地咬动着开始涨大的红豆。卡尔在痛苦和快感中泄露了埋在胸膛中的呻吟。克拉克伏起身子，有点烦恼的看到自己还是在不经意间咬破一层脆弱的皮肉，一些血丝混杂在涨红的乳头上显得有点可怜，于是克拉克再次用舌尖细细包裹着可怜的乳头。

卡尔没有压抑自己被快感侵袭的声音，低沉沙哑的呻吟声让克拉克也越来越兴奋，不过小镇男孩的耐心非常好。卡尔感受到克拉克沿着胸膛向下一路撕咬，肋骨腹肌小腹，被撩拨得高耸的阴茎得不到解脱。卡尔抬腿踹了一脚克拉克“你是狗吗？”当然他也没用太大的力气，否则断的是他的腿。

克拉克从腹肌抬起头，被打断的怨念地看了眼卡尔，顺势滑了下去，含住了卡尔被忽略已久的欲望。小记者的技术的确不是非常娴熟，可克拉克有的是耐心。温暖的口腔包裹着非人类的阴茎，舌尖温柔的扫过狰狞的经络，卡尔睁大了眼睛，被冰封的极地冰川终于化成了狂风暴雨的汪洋。氪星人没有呕吐反射，而超人也不需要呼吸。

卡尔没有抑制住自己的冲动，直接射在克拉克的嘴里，不同于任何时候的情绪开始翻覆。卡尔拽起了克拉克，而克拉克也顺从的和他交换了一个还带着腥气的吻。卡尔沉迷于克拉克和他相互掺杂的气息，他想他太久了，久到当灰蝙蝠的屏幕上重现的红蓝制服的那一霎那，冷静地神像就从里面被烧开了。他们是如此相像又如此不同，即使在他们同样身披三原色的制服的时候，这不一样就已经深入他们的日常，克拉克总是更加温柔的那一个，现在也是。卡尔能感受到被分开的双腿和小心翼翼蘸着滑腻探入的手指，可他也不想分开彼此咬着的唇。他们总是偏爱亲吻，恨不得日升月落而他们不会分开，对啊，他们是超人，是遗落在黄太阳下永生的超人，他们不用呼吸，他们也不需要空气，他们需要彼此，以及彼此相似的信念。

三根手指小心翼翼地扩张着，他能更深刻的体会到人类的脆弱，而手下的躯体现在与人类无异，他能看到卡尔在怀念，当然知道自己也在怀念，两双升腾起雾水的蓝色眼镜中，是他们挥之不去，也回不去的过去。卡尔总是更容易没没耐心的那个，过去是，现在也是。“快点！”身下那个人即使是现在也挥之不去发号施令的语气和不耐烦，所以，他们也从此分道扬镳吗？

灼热地撞进另一个温暖里，他们都为彼此的融合叹息着，克拉克小心地找到卡尔攥住床边的右手，小心但是坚定的分开那冰冷的手指，卡尔的体表温度总是比他更低，然后十指相交牢牢地握住，下一刻，克拉克也展现了超人骨子里的粗暴和力量。

卡尔的呻吟很低，却在偶尔被撞到的那一瞬间高昂了起来，那座神像终于被人从里面打开，寻到还存活的肉体，克拉克的抽插很粗暴，也很隐忍，卡尔能感受到他的兴奋，怒火，还有悲伤。傻子。卡尔挣脱不开快要被捏骨折，也许已经骨裂的右手，只能抬起左手狠狠地掐住克拉克的脖子，当然，他现在的力量对超人不会有一星半点的影响，但是克拉克眼中更加浓重的悲伤告诉他，小记者已经快要窒息在躯壳里了。

克拉克的眼里，卡尔微张的唇齿，迷离的眼神和迎合他冲刺的动作，告诉他卡尔也在狂欢中接受了他，可下一刻，狠狠掐上来的手告诉他不是这样的。但是卡尔的目光又一次变得清醒，然后厉声告诉他，“这是我的事！”这是我的选择，这是我要的未来，用不着你为我悲哀可怜，我也不需要！

克拉克拉下卡尔的手，他听懂了卡尔的言下之意，于是他低下头，封住了还想要说什么的嘴唇，然后用一个人类的最大力道咬下去。血珠从白皙无瑕的肌肤留下，克拉克摩擦着卡尔的唇，语气前所未有的粗暴，“别自以为是了，谁会去可怜你为你悲伤？”我痛苦的是自己，我怜悯的是过去的自己和过去的你，我悲伤的是明明我还爱你，却不能继续再爱下去。

卡尔看着克拉克眼中即将成型的泪，突然明白了什么。傻子，白痴，天真！从他烧焦卢瑟的办公室，从他披上白色的制服，那就代表，从此我们只能是敌人，五年以前他已经为此做好了准备，而克拉克到现在才为此哀悼？卡尔的快感一点点被悲伤腐蚀，而他的器官忠实地反应他的情绪。

克拉克突然加重了撞向那一点的力道，“专心”“艹”卡尔被突然而来的袭击撞的又痛又爽，“如你所愿！”热切而浓郁的快感横扫了两个人所有的感官，什么情绪思考通通都被扔到脑后，他们现在只有彼此。

空白而愉悦的情绪长长久久地停驻在水晶牢房里，但是总得有人先迈出一步，“白痴！”卡尔冰冷冷的语气似乎一直不曾改变，眼中的冷漠如冰刺痛了温暖的小记者，尽管超人早就为这一刻做好了准备，但是仍然忍不住被冰冷刺得瑟缩。

克拉克尽量轻地退了出来，而卡尔身上已经到处都是青紫的痕迹，这和冰冷冷的领主一点也不符合。真想一直这样，困住他温暖他让他不能再离开自己！克拉克小心翼翼地压下自己心中不知从何而来的阴霾，卡尔就这样面无表情地看着他的动作，然后，被在地上的联盟通讯器响起。

克拉克离开了牢房。

卡尔从床上支起身子，一个简简单单的动作他却停顿了好几次。流利的氪星语响起，水晶墙壁隔开了一间淋浴间，氪星堡垒和克拉克都在尽量满足他的需要，除了自由以外。

水流冲刷了下来，却没有任何热气的蒸腾，卡尔站在冰冷刺骨与堡垒之外的海水别无二致的水流下，面色却没有一点改变。直到堡垒提示他应该升高水温，他才似乎察觉。

他应该感觉到冷吗？可是，很久以前，他就不知道什么是温暖了，自然，也就不会再冷了。


End file.
